


Believe

by Rosawyn



Series: Pray for Daylight [1]
Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Challenge Response, Despair, Friendship, Gen, Hope, M/M, Male Friendship, Poetry, Short, Telepathy, it's only slash if you want it to be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2018-01-01 19:24:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1047667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosawyn/pseuds/Rosawyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'When I see you smile, Charles,<br/>I can almost believe...'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Believe

When I see you smile, Charles,  
I can almost believe,  
If only for a moment...  
That everything really will turn out all right  
In the end.

You once told me you knew everything about me,  
So you must know  
What that means  
For a man like me  
To believe anything...


End file.
